Meltdown
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: When Fabian incorrectly moves Nina on the board, she plummets down into an underground cell. Sibuna is devastated, but is determined to get Nina back, and get the mask. But Fabian begins to lose it, and Sibuna isn't sure how to help him. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

_Hi, it's JessIsTheBest again! I know I should be working on either Captured or Behind the Geekyness, but I got this idea yesterday from the House of Anubis episode (which was on 3/05/12). I will not follow HOA's storyline after that part. As soon as Nina falls, it's my story. Mostly . Some things I have to keep, otherwise the story would make no sense._

Meltdown Summary: When Fabian incorrectly moves Nina on the board, she plummets down into an underground cell. Sibuna is devastated, but is determined to get Nina back, and get the mask. But Fabian begins to lose it, and Sibuna isn't sure how to help him. They are all upset themselves. But can they pull back together, in one final act to get the mask, and Nina?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Third Person POV)<strong>

"Fabian?" Nina questioned, as she stood in front of an Anubis opponent. The face seemed to stare right into her eyes. Before she had the chance to scream, a vortex open beneath her feet, and Nina vanished into what seemed like thin air.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, bowing his head in shame. How could he have put Nina in such danger? He should have double-checked his moves. Well, he had. But he should have done it again. Look where he put Nina! He doesn't even know if she is alive now.

"Where are you Nina?" The usually perky blonde yelled. Nina was nowhere to be seen. Tears rolled down each of the Sibunas' faces. You could even see tears coming down poor Patricia's cheeks.

"I want off this board!" Amber yelled with an anxious voice. Fabian turned quickly to his papers, and told them one to the left, and to go out through the side. Everybody off the board, and they all quickly glanced back at it.

A whispered voice soon spoke through the speakers. It told them that they would get the lost people back, at the end of the game. But what if they could never finish the game? What if Fabian couldn't figure it out?

"Well, Nina must be okay, if the voice said we will get everybody back." Patricia said, hopeful. She figured if the voice said everybody would be returned, and then Nina couldn't be dead. She smiled a bit, but it didn't last.

"But who says she will come back in one piece?" Alfie said, not even thinking. He was worried that Nina could come back as maybe, a ghost. Or even some sort of mutated creature. He immediately shut his mouth, figuring that was the wrong thing to say in front of Fabian. Fabian looked completely torn.

Fabian looked at Alfie in disgust, and ran out of the tunnels. How could Alfie say that to him? Fabian was already worried enough about Nina. But Alfie had a point. What if Nina did return, but not as herself? More tears streamed down his face, as he returned to the beginning of the tunnels.

Patricia gave Alfie a look, and he looked down. Everybody then walked out of the tunnels, and back into the study. Fabian leaned over the desk, thinking about Nina. Where was she right now? Was she dead? Was she alive and well, maybe in some sort of locked room? Good and bad thoughts flew into his mind.

"We'll get her back, Fabian." Amber said, through tears. She placed her fragile hand on his shoulder, but he did not look up. He was too devastated.

* * *

><p>The Sibuna gang all sat at the dining table, waiting for breakfast. Thankfully, nobody was crying anymore, though nobody really got any sleep. Fabian had been practicing Senet all night. And the girls just kept crying, realizing they might never see Nina again. Alfie couldn't get the thought out of his mind that Nina might come back as a ghost.<p>

Mara and Joy walked into the room, as well as Eddie and Jerome. They were all cheery, but the Sibuna group all had gloomy faces. The rest of the Anubis kids said nothing, not wanting to disturb them. The Sibuna gang was always so secretive. Sometimes Joy felt left out. Mara never seemed to notice, because she always spent a lot of time with Jerome. And Eddie, well, he's Eddie. He could care less.

"Good morning! Um, where's Nina? The hospital wants her to come; apparently her Gran had a bad night." Vera said, walking into the room. Even hearing Nina's name made Fabian race out of the room. Vera didn't comment, and turned to Amber. She hesitated, until Patricia broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, she already went this morning. She left a note." Patricia said, handing a note Patricia had written. She had tried her best to follow Nina's writing, which she studied from Nina's notes for French. Vera read it carefully, and put it into her pocket. She continued to serve the kids breakfast, and then walked towards Victor's office.

* * *

><p>She opened Victor's door, holding tea that she had brought for him. Vera had Victor wrapped around her finger. Once she got ahold of that mask, she would leave Victor with it, and bring it to Rufus. They would be rich together. But she was starting to develop strong feelings for Victor as well. He was trying to protect her, constantly. And that made her feel good about herself.<p>

"I got some tea for you, Victor!" Vera said gleefully, handing Victor the hot cup. Victor thanked her, and took the tea from her. He took a small sip, and placed it on his desk. "I need to inform you Victor that Nina has gone to stay with her relatives, so she can be closer to her Gran." Vera replied, also handing Victor the note.

Victor read it over carefully, and a big grin came across his face.

"Well, now Nina is not in the way of the mask! This is perfect!" Victor said, pulling his Senet board closer to him. He started playing with the pieces again, and Vera walked out of the room. Now she had a better chance of getting to the mask first. Those children would not take away her bright future.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think so far? How was my third-person use? I think I was better than with Nina's usual POV. Tell me what you think in reviews, and the next chapter will be up soon! I also have a Twitter account so you can keep posted with my FanFiction, talk HOA with me, and just chat! It's JessIsTheBestFF. Check it out!<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Third Person POV)**

* * *

><p>Nina lay on the ground, not far from the chute that put her there in the first place. She moaned to herself, and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. What had happened? Nina had to concentrate for a bit, until she remembered how she had gotten there. Fabian had incorrectly moved her. But she really didn't believe it was Fabian's fault.<p>

She looked around her surroundings, and realized that she was all alone. The chute had sent her down somewhere unfamiliar. It looked like a small cage to her. And she had no way to get out. How would she eat, and get water? Was she going to die in this place? Nina started crying, but she heard somebodies voice. It sounded a lot like Fabian! She screamed for him, but he didn't respond. But he kept talking.

"Okay, so if I would move you here, and then Alfie here, we should be alright. But then Patricia has no choice but to move here, and she has a chance of falling in." Fabian said, in which he was talking to Amber. They were practically spending every minute of their time to figure out the game. Fabian desperately wanted to win, so he could save Nina.

"Fabian, I'm down here! Where are you?" Nina yelled once more.

Amber swore she had heard Nina, but doubted it. How could she be hearing Nina? Nina was somewhere deep in the tunnels. She was sitting with Fabian in the living room. Maybe if they were in the tunnels themselves she would understand. But sadly, hearing the illusion made her cry again.

Nina stopped yelling, and slid down the wall. How would she survive this? She had no possible way of doing so. Without water, she would be gone in just days. The thought made her mad, and she kicked one of the boxes near her. She heard a noise as it moved, and smiled a bit. Something was in that box. She ran over to it, and tried to open one of the ends.

No luck. But she flipped the box over, and there was a latch. She quickly opened the box, to see a bunch of water bottles. Who would leave these here? Nina could have cared less about that. She had water! Was there maybe food in the other boxes?

* * *

><p>Fabian shoved the Senet game away from him. He just couldn't get it right. What if Nina had already, you know, passed? Fabian put his head in his hands, and Amber tried to comfort him. What could she do? Fabian was totally in love with Nina, and that's why he was so upset. And they were still best friends, so that is tough. Amber was also best friends with Nina, and it was hard for her too.<p>

If your best friend vanished, and you didn't know if he or she was alive, wouldn't you be scared too?

"Come on, Fabian. We'll get it. We just have to keep trying!" Amber said encouragingly, but Fabian found it aggravating. He couldn't do it. He isn't able to do it. And he doesn't want to put anybody in danger again. He couldn't lose anybody else.

"Amber, I am going to say this again. I. Can. Not. Do. This." Fabian replied, sternly.

"But you have to, or Nina might, you know, die." Amber remarked, saying the last part very quietly. Fabian gave another sign of disgust, and ran out of the room. Amber bit her lip, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Alfie had done the same. Why in the world would she say that?

Mad at herself, Amber decided to walk back into her room. Nina's stuff was still lying on her bed, untouched. Amber sighed, and sat on Nina's bed. She looked at her things, and laughed at the picture of Nina and her. She remembered that day. What if she was never going to have a day like that again?

Amber tossed the thought away, and decided to take a nap. She was exhausted. But Nina never left her mind once.

* * *

><p>It was already the second day since Nina had disappeared. As Fabian and Amber sat next to each other in class, Amber knew he wasn't thinking about Romeo and Juliet. Well, maybe he was, but instead it was Nina and him. She laughed a bit at her joke, but Fabian gave her a dirty look. Fabian was completely losing it.<p>

First off, Fabian has completely stopped trying to play Senet. He refused to touch the board, and he tried his best not to even look at it. He looked at it a bit, but not enough. And when the rest of Sibuna tried to drag him into the tunnels, he nearly had gone mental. They weren't sure what to do for him. They couldn't tell him that Nina was okay. Because they didn't know themselves.

But what they didn't know was that Nina was indeed alright. She had opened more of the boxes, and they had contained supplies she desperately needed. One of them had food, and another had a sleeping bag. And one of them even had a sketch pad and a pencil.

Patricia was also even more quiet than usual. But she also had a secret. She had only told Nina and Joy about it so far. She didn't trust the others with her secret. Not even Eddie.

Patricia had Selective Mutism (SM), which is when a person can't speak in certain situations, or to specific people, and it also has to do with shyness and social anxiety (Credible to Wikipedia). Usually Nina helped her with it, but she wasn't here to. Joy used to help her with it before, but Joy was too caught up in chasing Fabian. So she had talked to Nina about it, and she gladly helped.

That's why she can't talk in front of Eddie. She always freaks out, and ends up being mean. But it isn't on purpose. She can't help it. And when she tries to act like a couple, Eddie says something. And then Patricia goes back to being mean.

So, as a group, they were falling apart. Without Nina, nothing worked. They don't even remember how they lived without her. They had gotten used to having her around, so when she was gone, nobody knew what to do.

* * *

><p>The group was now sitting in the living room, discussing the game. Fabian sat there, now glaring at the board. Patricia sat there quietly, watching Amber and Alfie talk about strategies. Even little Amber was trying to help, even though she had no idea how to work Senet.<p>

"What if I move here?" Amber said, moving a piece onto a new square. Fabian looked at it, but just shook his head.

"You would have to end up moving there." Fabian said, pointing to a "danger" space. Amber moaned, and moved back her piece. She had no idea how this game even worked. Alfie didn't either, but had a little better chance of helping.

Patricia had an idea for the game. But she did not dare speak it.

* * *

><p>Nina sat on the ground, listening to her friends up above. Why couldn't they hear her? She looked around some more, to see where her friend's voices were coming from. She couldn't find anything. She had even moved around all the boxes. Why couldn't they hear her?<p>

Nina grabbed her sketchpad, and decided to draw something on it. What else was there to do? She did not want to hear her friends moping about her. It made her depressed.

Jerome didn't understand what was going on with his fellow Anubis peers. Other than Mara and Eddie, everybody seemed to be acting strangely. Fabian was constantly angry at what seemed like nothing, and glaring at something that looked like checkers. Amber was crying almost every time Jerome saw her, and Patricia was also not saying anything rude for a change. Well actually, nothing at all. Alfie seemed less cheery.

"So what's going on here?" Jerome asked, as he walked into the living room. Fabian did not look up, but Amber did.

"None of your business." Amber said politely, and returned back to it. Under her breath, she murmured "traitor". Jerome could barely hear what she said, but he clearly understood. His blood boiled when he heard it. How could Amber be so inconsiderate? He was under a lot of stress, like everybody else. Jasper got him caught in something, and he had no choice. He needed to get that gem back.

What else could he have done?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and thank you to the 12 people who put this on their alerts! Please review, and tell me what you think! I really like the Third Person better. Cheers! Also, make sure to follow my twitter, JessIsTheBestFF. It will have dates when I post my stories!<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>After Amber's harsh comment, Jerome felt a bit depressed. Did his so-called friends really think of him this way? Jerome sighed, and walked into his and Alfie's room. It was a pigsty. He rummaged through his stuff, until he found a picture of him and Fabian. Two years ago, things were so different. Fabian and Jerome were actually pretty good friends. Now, Fabian only spends time with Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie.<p>

Did Fabian also think of him as a traitor? He wanted to explain everything to each and every one of them, but he couldn't. He was constantly getting into trouble. He has had problems with Rufus; some identify finder, and even Mara. Maybe he was a traitor after all.

Alfie walked into the room, holding a banjo. Jerome looked at it questionably, and Alfie laughed.

"This is my banjo. My grandpa gave it to me, though I hate the banjo." Alfie said, strumming the guitar. Jerome rolled his eyes, and decided to pop a question.

"Alfie, do you think I'm, like, a traitor?" Jerome asked, and Alfie stared at him. He looked down, not responding to his best friend. Wow, even his _best_ friend Alfie thought of him as a traitor. Jerome rushed out of the room, while Alfie sadly strummed his banjo.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into Amber. Her eyes were puffy-red again, and she quickly tried to pass him. Jerome kept getting in the way, but not even purposely. He was confused at what the blonde was.

"Move Jerome!" Amber yelled, trying to get out of his way. He sheepishly moved to the side, looking down. Amber looked at him, and gave a sympatric smile.

"Look, if it's about what I said Jerome, I'm sorry." Amber said, walking back to her room. Jerome smiled a bit himself, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fabian was still not acting like himself. His anger would flare at random times, and nobody could stop it. He would usually leave the room before his anger got the best of him. Sometimes, Patricia would follow behind him, and stay unnoticed. She could hear him throwing things, yelling, and sometimes even crying. He still didn't know if Nina was alive.<p>

Fabian walked to English, with Patricia and Amber on both sides of him. They almost never left him alone. They trusted him, just not now.

Patricia sat down next to Eddie, and Amber and Fabian sat together. Patricia smiled at him, and Eddie smiled back.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said, and this time Patricia could get a word out.

"Hi."

Eddie suspiciously looked at her, thinking that she was awfully quiet. He shrugged, and went back to staring off into space, which including daydreaming of that ghost.

Fabian took out one of his Egyptian books, and flipped through the pages. Amber watched him, but she couldn't see anything on the pages. He was flipping through them extremely quickly.

"Could you slow down, geez Fabian!" Amber said, putting her hand on the current page he was on. Fabian moved her hand a bit harshly, giving Amber a paper cut. She gave a small scream, but she wasn't in any sort of major pain. Fabian quickly apologized, and Amber accepted it.

But maybe it was smart of her to put her hand there. The page was on the game. She pointed at it gleefully, and Fabian started to read it. It sadly didn't tell you how to play. Only that the directions were unknown. Another sigh was given, and Fabian put the book away. Class was starting.

* * *

><p>In about middle of class, Mrs. Valentine brought up a new subject. Tragedies. Fabian wanted to cover his ears, and so did Amber. Patricia was hardly paying attention to start with. She was daydreaming about Eddie, which was pretty unusual for her.<p>

"So, a tragedy usually has hero, or heroine. But sadly, the hero/heroine usually fails at the end, resulting in death." Mrs. Valentine said, asking the class.

"No, not this time!" Fabian blurted, and Mrs. Valentine looked at him strangely. Nina was not going to die this time. It wasn't going to end this way. She was going to be fine. But Fabian just couldn't convince himself that.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Valentine said, a bit confused. Who wasn't going to fail this time? And what time? Mrs. Valentine watched him, as he started to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry." Fabian said, running out of the room. Mrs. Valentine stared at him in disbelief, and then looked back at the rest of the class.

Patricia looked at Amber, and she mouthed "He is having a meltdown." She quickly got up herself, and started out of the room.

"He is just worried about Nina's Gran. She's not doing well. That's why Nina isn't here." Amber said, and then left the room, slamming the door (unintentionally) behind her. Fabian had slit on the ground, with his head in his knees. Amber rushed over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Fabian…." She started out, but Fabian cut her off."

"How could have Nina survived to this point? Without food or water, she…" Fabian said, and then started crying next to Amber. He missed Nina so much. He wished there was a way to hear her sweet voice again. Amber was speechless and not sure what to say next.

Last time she said the wrong thing, Fabian had (once again) freaked out.

"And I will never get the chance to see her again. She's is my best friend, Amber. And she's yours too. I have known her for what seems like forever, and now she is gone. And she may never come back." Fabian said, feeling sick from his own words. How could he be so negative?

"Maybe we should look around, to see if there is some way to talk to her down there. We haven't tried that." Amber said, trying to act optimistic.

"Not now Amber. Because if I don't find some way when we look, I don't know what I would do." Fabian said, still crying. Amber offered to look herself, and Fabian shooed her away to go look. Amber literally skipped while looking at the school. Maybe there was a vent somewhere.

* * *

><p>Nina sat on the cold, cemented floor. She munched on a granola bar, as she felt time tick away. How long had she been down here? She wanted to go home. Back to all her friends, who were literally just upstairs. They were so close to her, but so far.<p>

"I want to go home!" Nina yelled, throwing one of her empty water bottles. It bounced off the wall, and ended up falling by the corner. She walked over to grab it, when she noticed a vent was on the ceiling above it. She moved over some of the boxes, so she could climb up on them. She looked through the vents, and saw the empty living room.

It was like those things on a submarine, so you could see above water when you were underwater! She smiled at the room, only wishing Fabian was sitting at the couch. She could only see one of the couches, and the coffee table.

She heard the front door slam, and shut her mouth. Somebody walked into the living room, but Nina couldn't tell who it was. She could only see a pair of feet, walking upstairs. School must have be over. The door opens again, and this time the person walks into the living room, and sits on the couch. It was Fabian, and Amber. Fabian didn't look like himself.

His eyes were all red; he was shaking terribly, and crying. Was this because of her? She felt as if she was killing her friends, and she didn't even have to be there. Amber sat him down, and Patricia also rushed over. She sat on the other couch though, and watched Amber and Fabian.

"Fabian, please calm down. Victor is going to get suspicious. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to talk to Nins. We will though." Amber said quietly. Fabian looked away from her, and Nina had enough. She couldn't take it.

"Fabian! Please stop!" Nina yelled, and Amber jumped from the noise. Fabian looked up from his crying. "I'm okay! Really! There is a vent somewhere where you are!" Nina yelled, and Nina saw Fabian immediately get up, and walking towards the vent I was in. He peeked in, and saw her, and Nina saw him.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, and she smiled.

"I can see you, Fabian. Why are you so upset?" Nina asked worriedly.

"I-I thought you were dead." Fabian said, wiping his eyes. Nina's own anger flared, and she banged her hand against the wall. "Nina?"

"Ah! Stupid…" Nina said, and one of the boxes in the tower fell out of place. She fell to the ground, and screamed in pain. She was still conscious and very awake luckily.

"Are you okay? Nina?" Fabian yelled, getting worked up once more. This was too much on him. All of it was. He wished the mask would just disappear. Then, she could be happy again. But now, she was stuck in some stupid cell.

"Mmmm…." She moaned, rolling to her side. She fell right onto her hand, which she previously hit the wall out. She couldn't take it anymore either.

"I want out Fabian, please get me out!" Nina yelled. But Fabian couldn't do anything.

_Remember to follow me on Twitter, JessIsTheBestFF._

_Ciao!_


End file.
